Life In Twilight
by Chico01
Summary: Bella is in an accident and finds herself in the famous well known novel. What will she do? Can she find what happened to the real Bella or will she end up changing the course of the novel forever?
1. Chapter 1

**I've taken the some of the plot from **_**Life on Mars **_**(British version of course) and **_**Lost in Austen **_**for this story. I don't know if anyone has done anything like this before…**

**Isabella Marie Swan was well known because of a book written by Stephenie Meyer called **_**Twilight**_**. She was well known because of the similarities between her and the character Bella Swan.**

Let me introduce myself, my name is Isabella Marie Swan and I'm now twenty-two years old. Now my life was absolutely fine before _Twilight _came out. I was happy with my small group of friends here in Chicago. Now my life changing event happened when the book became very popular so popular that people in my school started to notice me more just because of my name. Yep, I have the same name, same looks as described in the book. My personality is different from the Bella in the book though. I think of myself as a much more of a stronger kind of character. I'm a lot more confident and generally don't let things get to me. At least while people are looking, when they're not it's a different story. Plus I don't have that much of an issue with blood unless it involved needles.

Okay maybe there is a lot more similarities between _that _Bella Swan and me. Don't get me wrong. I have read _Twilight _and I fell in love with it and have myself wishing that a world like that could really exist and that I could be apart of it. I think I would be able to handle the Jessica and Lauren that is in _Twilight. _They're a lot tamer than the kinds of things I have to deal with in Chicago.

I was walking home from another pathetic day at work. I'm studying, ironically enough, English. I want to be an English teacher in High School. So to pay for my collage tuition I have to work. So I live a busy lifestyle. There were a bunch of people running towards me. I moved to the side so I wouldn't be hit and cause an even commotion. Unfortunately for me I was pushed on to the road. I don't remember much after that moment except for a lot of people screaming and telling me to hold on. That was of course before I blacked out.

"_Bella, can you hear me?" _I vaguely heard a voice calling out my name. I groaned a little at the pain in my head.

"Jake, get Dr. Cullen. She's waking up." I heard the same voice yell. Wait did he just say Dr. Cullen? "Bells, wake up sweetheart!"

I slowly opened my eyes and closed them immediately due to the bright lights of the hospital. I tried opening again and this time got a little further. I looked around and saw a man hovering slightly over me. He had black hair and a thick moustache above his upper lip. He was also dressed in a police uniform. I tried sitting up.

"Whoa, not so fast," said the doctor. He had blonde hair and his skin was peculiar cold when he took hold of my arms and helped me sit up.

I looked around in confusion taking in my surroundings. I didn't know what was going on or really how I ended up here.

"Where am I?" I croaked out.

"You're in Forks General Hospital. I'm Doctor Cullen. I'll be taking care of you while you are here," he said slowly. This was too much to think of. There was no way that I was in Forks with a Doctor Cullen. It's like I was taken into Twilight.

"Wh-who are you?" I said indicating to that man that with the police uniform. He gave me a sort of hurt look. I looked at both him and Doctor Cullen for answers.

"Bella, that's Charlie. He's your father," Carlisle said slowly. He looked at Charlie and indicated to him to take a walk outside. I still looked around confused. My head was hurting a little bit and I was feeling very tired and weak. A short amount of time had passed when Doctor Cullen returned with Charlie quietly following behind.

"Well Bella, Charlie is going to talk to you about your life to see if that will jog your memory a bit. You're suffering from a case of amnesia. Do you want someone to be here with you and Charlie?" I shook my head indicating I was okay with staying with Charlie alone. He was chief of police after all.

"So, umm. Where do you me to start?" Charlie asked nervously.

"The beginning?" I asked unsure.

"Well, you're Isabella Marie Swan. You were born September 13, 1990. Your mother is Renee who just remarried. Umm…you only just arrived in Forks yesterday. Do you still want to start school tomorrow?"

"Umm, I think that would be okay. What year is it?" Stupid question to ask but I really had to know every before I had to face whatever I was in.

"2007," he said uncertainly.

"So I'm seventeen." I said more to myself. I've not only arrived in a different story but I'm also five years younger. "Why am I in hospital?"

"Well you went for a walk and hit your head pretty hard. Edward Cullen, he's Dr. Cullen's son, found you and brought you in."

Edward Cullen? The same vampire Edward Cullen in _Twilight, _I really don't know what I am going to do now but I suppose I can just go with what is happening. Charlie still sat there looking at me with an expression of concern. I felt sorry for the guy. I obviously looked like Bella, but I was a completely different Bella to the one he knew. Dr. Cullen came back inside he really did look like how I had imagined him from the book.

"Okay Bella. Looks like everything is okay with you. You'll probably only have a mild headache but a small amount of pain killer can help with that. So you're okay to go. Charlie will be taking you home. Is that alright with you?" Dr. Cullen asked me.

"Yeah, that will be fine," I said quietly.

Charlie had filled out the necessary paperwork for me to leave the hospital and he thanked Dr. Cullen for his help and told him to pass the message on to Edward. Edward has already met me and I was unconscious for it. That is a bit of a bummer. It was a very short drive to the house I was now to call home. There was a truck outside of the house. I smiled at it. Could this be the famous truck that Bella fell in love with? Charlie smiled when he saw my face light up.

"Yep, that's yours. Got it for you yesterday. You were just as happy as you are now," Charlie said to me.

As soon as Charlie stopped I ran towards the truck and inspected it. It was even better seeing it in person then just imagining it in the book. If you haven't figured it out by now, I'm a secret fan of _Twilight._ I opened the door and sat inside. It smelled just the same, like tobacco. I finally got out of the truck and followed Charlie inside. It was a small little house. Comfortable. I walked upstairs to where I though my room was it was reasonable and quite purple.

We had dinner at the diner that night. Charlie didn't want me to cook for him since it was the first night there and I just got back from the hospital. I hadn't talked to Renee yet and I really didn't know what to say. I didn't' really know any of the people here. It was very awkward yet wonderful all at the same time. We went home that night so I could get some sleep to get ready for my first day at Forks High School. If it was anything like the book then this should be very interesting.

**So what do you think?**

**For those of you that are following **_**Finding Mum**_**, I haven't finished with it yet! Just a small writer's block but hopefully I should have a chapter up shortly.**


	2. Chapter 2

**BPOV**

I woke up with the sound of rain hitting against my window. I saw that it was still early in the morning. A bit hard to tell since there seems to be a lack of sun here. I got out of bed and headed for a shower. I went downstairs and found Charlie sitting at the table with his newspaper and coffee. Very clichéd. I got up and got myself some cereal since I didn't feel like cooking anything fancy in the morning.

Charlie cleared his throat to gain my attention, "I've let the school know of what happened. Ah, do you need help getting there?"

Great so the whole school will know about my amnesia. "I think I'll find it on my own, Charlie." Damn, I should have said dad instead of Charlie. The hurt was still there. I didn't blame him though. It must be hard dealing with your 'daughter' when she can't even remember you.

Charlie left after me. He told me where the key was for the house and other things that I should have known before we left to go to either school or work for him.

I located the office pretty easily. But not without the constant stares of those around me. I didn't know whether it was because I was the new girl or I was in an accident. Probably both.

The lady behind the counter looked up at me. The surprise was evident on her face. Mrs. Cope her name badge said. This should certainly be interesting.

"Bella! Dear how are you?" she asked sincerely.

"I'm fine," I said back quietly. "Umm...do you have my schedule."

"Oh yes of course. Here it is. You need to give one of these for your teachers to sign," she started pointing out different pieces of paper to me. "and this one is a map of the school if you get lost. I hope you have a good day. If anything goes wrong don't hesitate to ask!"

I thanked her and went on my way. I looked at the map. It didn't seem like a very big school. But I should have known that already. I mean this is Forks after all. I looked at my schedule. So I have English first. This should be a breeze having finished school and everything. One thing I wasn't looking forward to was the students. Believe me when I say that teenagers are scary and mean and any other adjectives that may come to mind.

"You're Bella right," asked a greasy looking teenage boy. Eric.

"Yes. You are?" I asked. I suppose I have to pretend that I don't know anybody.

"I'm Eric. The eyes and ears of this place. I also write articles for the school newspaper. Let me tell you – you are _big _news." He said with his happy personality. I didn't really like it.

"Big news?" I asked. I didn't want to be in any newspapers. Even if this is a fictional world.

"Yeah, I mean you are the new student. You were in an accident yesterday. I heard you can't even remember anything at all. What do you call that?"

"Amnesia. And yes. But I would prefer it that there be no article of me in the paper, please?" I asked him. I hope he would understand. But then I'm pretty sure he was one of the people who were chasing after Bella in _Twilight._

"That's cool. No article. Hey did you need help with finding any of the classes?"

"No it's alright. I think I've got it." I replied walking away.

Rumour had gone around the school about my accident and my memory loss. People in this school really had no idea how ridiculous some of there questions were. Obviously the definition of Amnesia went right over their heads.

Class was a bit of a drag. I've already studied all of these books. In fact I've already finished school. Is this how the Cullen's really felt about repeating the same few grades over and over?

The bell rang indicating that is was in fact lunch time. Great! More people to openly stare at me. I thought it would have died down now that it was lunch time. I sat with Jessica and Angela. Angela I liked a lot. She was shy and didn't say much but she had a big heart. Jessica on the other hand. Well she's like you stereotypical teenage girl. Gossips, spreads rumours, thinks she's all that and apparently becomes jealous very easily. Soon the boys arrived at the table. Mike, Eric and Ben. Angela I noticed kept looking at Ben. It was adorable watching those two.

They were all joking about something that happened. Obviously I couldn't join in but soon curiosity got the better of me when one of the most famous scenes happened right in front of my eyes. The Cullen's arrival in the cafeteria.

"Ah, the famous Cullen's have caught your eye." Jessica said noticing me looking over at them. They were getting trays of food that I knew they wouldn't eat. There were only four of them. I wonder where Edward is. They were all beautiful like described in the book.

Rosalie with her long blonde wavy hair and the figure to die for. Emmett her husband who looked like a big tough football player with the curly brown hair. Then there was Alice. Very short, but with the out there personality and her husband Jasper. Who really did look like he was in pain. I hadn't really realised that Jessica was already doing the introductions for me.

"...and Jasper the blonde who looks like he's in pain. They're all adopted by Mrs. and Doctor Cullen who you've already met. They're like their foster kids." Jessica said to me.

Edward finally entered the cafeteria. He was even better in person than in the book. He was bright golden eyes and bronze hair that was in a disarray. He was tall and slim but the good kind.

"Oh you've already met him I hear." Jessica said.

"I have?" I asked her puzzled.

"Yeah, he like brought you into hospital when he found you. You don't remember?"

"No. Amnesia."

"Oh right. I totally forgot about that. Must suck for you. Not remembering anything." Jessica said. I couldn't tell if she was actually being sincere or not.

"You have no idea." I replied as I watched the Cullen's at their table pretending to eat. Edward seemed to be looking over at me and caught me staring. But I couldn't look away. It was sort of like he had me trapped there with his gaze. If the story was going the way it was supposed it. I suppose I better be prepared to be saved after school. Thanks Tyler.


	3. Chapter 3

**BPOV**

It's hard to know how the story is going to go. I knew I was going to be almost hit by a van today. I knew that Edward was going to save Bella or Me. I also knew that his family isn't going to be happy about this and that Edward will disappear for a short amount of time. Even though I knew this I was not prepared to stand near my truck and wait for the inevitable. I tried slowing down so that these events would not happen. I didn't know what would happen if I did change things here. It also made me think of the other Bella. How was she handling my world? It's easier for me to go back to high school but for her she is in College and hasn't even finished high school.

I had biology now. This was going to be interesting. I walked into the classroom and of course the fan was on. Why it was on while it was raining and cold outside is beyond me. I gave my slip to the teacher and sat where he told me. I gave a sideways glance towards Edward. The story had changed a little. Bella Swan wasn't supposed to meet Edward until about now but he had met me yesterday. So would he act the same towards my blood or did he manage well when he apparently found me?

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen. You're Bella," Edward said to me. The voice exactly how I had imagined in the book. Only problem was he wasn't supposed to be talking to me yet. He was supposed to be ignoring me.

"Umm..yes," I said then turning back to the teacher. I wasn't paying attention to what the teacher was saying. I was extremely self conscious. It was silly of me. I made a side ways glance at Edward and noticed that he wasn't breathing. So I guess some things stayed the same. Today wasn't the day we studied the stages of Mitosis, and according to the book that was when Edward and Bella really started talking. Problem was, I already knew his secret.

Call was over before I knew it and we were heading out. I took my time packing my things up. It was the last session of the day so I had no real reason to rush. Not like it was going to be any better at _home. _As I was getting out of my seat I tripped on the corner. I was expecting to make some sort of impact on the ground but it never happened. I looked up to see Edward had caught me. What was he still doing here?

"Thank you." I mumbled to him. I turned away and walked away quickly. Jessica came up to me after witnessing that strange exchange.

"Edward Cullen stopped you from falling and you just say 'thank you'?" Jessica asked me in disbelief.

"Yes. Did I do something wrong?" I asked. I didn't know if I was supposed to say something else.

"He _never _goes near anybody. Doesn't talk to anybody? I don't even think I've seen him accidently bump into anybody. He basically saves you and you practically run out there!"

"So, what did I do wrong?"

"You should have struck up a conversation. Or something. Anything!" She exclaimed loudly causing a few students to look in our direction.

"I didn't feel the need to," I said simply. She just stared at me in shock and I just shrugged my shoulders like it was nothing at all and waved goodbye to her.

I started to feel my heart beat faster as I made my way outside for the inevitable. I purposely didn't make eye contact with Edward or any of his family. I just kept walking towards my truck. I knew that Edward's family would hear my heart race but at the moment I didn't care. I was at my truck and realised that my keys were in my school bag. I opened it up on the hood of the car and started shuffling as quickly as possible trying to find the keys. I buried my hand deeper into the bag when I heard the squeal of tyres. I spun around to see none other than Tyler's van heading right at me. I froze on the stop unable to move.

Next thing I know someone, which I already knew was Edward, grabbed me and pushed me part way under my truck and I hit my head against the ground while he stopped Tyler's van with his hand. I knew it was going to happen but seeing it in 'real' life certainly made a massive difference. I looked at Edwards outstretched hand against. It was impossible to say the least. I looked up into Edward's golden eye's. He was very attractive, Bella certainly chose well. I moved slightly away from him since his arm was still around my waist. He must have taken it the wrong way and tried to move as far away as possible in the confined space we were in.

I tried getting up and failed miserably when I felt everything moved around me and collapsed roughly back on the ground clutching the part of my head that was sore. I felt like I was going to vomit from it. I don't remember Bella ever feeling this way in the book!

"Just stay still for a moment. An ambulance is on its way," Edward said to me quietly.

I kept my eyes closed and tried to concentrate. Everyone was screaming at me and it really hurt and made my head throb a little more.

"Breathe Bella," Edward reminded me. I concentrated on the way I was breathing. Finally I heard the ambulance arrive and Charlie with his siren's blaring. That was embarrassing.

"Bells, are you alright?" Charlie asked me.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Dad," I said quietly. I barely realised I called him Dad this time. I was put into the back of the ambulance and taken to the hospital with an escort from Charlie. Like it was really needed in this small town.

Dr. Cullen checked me out again. It seems like I spend a lot of time with Dr. Cullen. And never for good reasons. He went through an amount of tests. It was a little harder to do a memory test when you can't really remember who you are. But I was asked simplistic questions. I was kept in hospital over night for observation. Charlie wanted to stay with me but he had to go back to work and I really didn't want to deal with the awkwardness.

Some how Edward managed to stay with me. I really have no idea how he did that. But being able to read minds and have Carlisle as your 'father' helps. I didn't say a word or make eye contact. It was awkward beyond belief. I looked over at Edward to see him looking at me with a slight scowl to his face.

"What?" I finally asked him. He looked slightly surprised at me since he wasn't expecting me to speak.

"Nothing. You're just hard for me to read," he replied looking more confused. I scoffed. Of course I was hard to read. He doesn't know what I'm thinking.

I heard his phone vibrate and he pulled it out. It was probably a message from Alice telling him to leave. Sure enough he made some excuse about having to do something with his family a finally left me. I sighed in relief. This was kinda hard to work with. I succumbed to sleep. It sure wasn't a pleasant one either.

"_Bella? Bella? Wake up sweetheart? Please come back to us!" My real mother sobbed. I could hear her and see her but she wasn't talking to me. I or the other Bella was in a hospital bed with wires everywhere. I didn't know what was happening. I called out. I was my Dad standing further back in the room. He was silently shedding tears. He roughly wiped them away._

"_Dad!" I yelled out to him as I ran over to him. "Dad, I'm right here! Help me! Look at me!" I screamed out. But no one responded._

_I looked around frantically. Where was I? Saint Anthony's Hospital in Chicago! What was going on? Then a doctor walked in. My Mum and Dad looked up hoping for some good news._

"_Isabella is in a stable condition at this stage but is in a coma. There isn't much else to do. I'm sorry." The doctor said. Sorry? What was he sorry about? Was Bella or me about to die? I don't even know what's happening any more. I could feel tears running down my face as I paced around the hospital room in confusion. _

_My partner Will walked into the room. He didn't look so good either. I remember he was at some meeting of some sort. He ran up through me on his way to the hospital bed and started stroking my hand afraid to touch anyone else. I started sobbing knowing the chances of me being about to touch or even see these people properly were very slim. I slowly noticed this scene starting to disappear._

"_NO! Come back! Mum! Dad!" I yelled out._

I felt somebody wrap their arms around me. I didn't know who it was but I sobbed into their chest. I found out a bit later it was Charlie comforting me. I soon found myself in a dreamless sleep and I didn't like it one bit.


End file.
